


Being no one

by Purplehaze811



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: Just some angst about Valkyrie being alone all that time and some thoughts on her and skul's relationship. This could be taken as skulduggery/val or just platonic its up to you!





	Being no one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> i decided to write this at 3am randomly because i was just thinking of how lonely Valkyrie must have been all that time she was by herself. well enjoy! Come say at @day-dream-haze on tumblr if you want to cry over these two with me!

The emptiness of the house chips away at her sometimes. The understanding that here she was nobody was comforting most of the time but sometimes it ate away at her soul, at her need to be recognised as someone, to have what her memories showed her in the past. The laughter of her parents and cooing of her baby sister seemed so far away almost like she was looking out from a mirror, a mere refection. She was having one of those days, the days where just taking her next breath was the most difficult part. She remembers how easy it used to be before she was….This. 

Every breath catches and echoes across the empty house almost tauntingly. The walls feel like they have eyes boring into her, daring her to take that next breath. A nasty voice in head that she was well used to by now reminded her that maybe she didn’t deserve that taste of air. Her ribs ache but she’s just too scared to ruin the silence flowing around her. Scared of what would linger after. Taking that next breath is the hardest part of her day. She almost wants to laugh. 

when did this become who she was? The panic is building to the point where she’s almost forgotten what breathing even feels like. Has she always felt this tightness in her chest? How does it feel not to feel overwhelming dizzy? She can’t remember. Its like scaling a never-ending mountain but finally she manages to take in a shaky breath that rattles in her chest. It frees the tears and from her crumpled up position on the dirty floor she wonders what skulduggery would think of her now.

She misses him. The sound of his voice and the dry wit. She missed waking up it the view of the Bentley outside of her window. She missed the feel of his sharp ribs digging into her arms as she hugged him. She missed the way he said her name. The late nights digging through files and the early mornings waking up under a suit jacket. She missed the head tilts he used to show amusement and the confidence she gained just by having him at her side. She missed the feel of his magic. The warmth of the fire glittering in his palm. She missed having someone to call her best friend, someone who knew her. Someone who forgot her birthday and gave her stupid presents for Christmas. She missed the adrenaline of a fight, the chase of the bad guys and the easy banter they shared. These thoughts always led her to reach for the phone and almost say the words that she knew he wished he would hear every time they talked. She could tell at the end of every phone call in that long stretch of silence was the unasked question “when are you coming home?” she wanted to answer him, to laugh like they used to, to steal his silly hats just to hear the annoyed tut but the shaking in her hands holding the phone made her end the call before any of that could happen. She wasn’t ready. 

Here she was no one. She couldn’t be a sister or daughter. She couldn’t be a detective or hero. She could only hope she wouldn’t be a world destroyer. She couldn’t even be Valkyrie Cain. She couldn’t be skulduggery pleasant’s friend and that was what hurt her the most.


End file.
